


Drops in the Ocean

by Dama_Magno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Before Battle, Fluff and Angst, I love the Longbottom family, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dama_Magno/pseuds/Dama_Magno
Summary: During the First War, the Longbottoms suffered when Alice and Frank were tortured. Augusta saw her son and daughter-in-law get trapped between the walls of St. Mungo's, a life so contrary to what they had had before. Neville had taken from him the possibility of growing up with his parents and their affection, having to live with the fact that the two did not even remember who he was.However, love does not remain engraved in the mind. It is guarded in the heart, who never forgets those who are important and the Longbottoms were an ocean of love.





	Drops in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> So I love this story, when I wrote I almost cry hahahahaha  
> I always wanted to write something about the Longbottom familly cuz we all know that they desever better.  
> That story was wrote in 2015, I had no idea it had been so long ago hahahaha

There are many ways to start a story, the more traditional it is from the beginning.

 

However, this is not a traditional tale. You will not witness reports of an ordinary family; they do not have a pet, family lunches on Sundays and no silly fights over the clothes scattered around the house.

 

Then we will live up to the peculiarities and start in the middle.

 

The war had finally come to an end, the Dark Lord had been destroyed by Harry Potter, as everyone expected, and the wounds inflicted during all those years of terror would finally heal in peace.

 

Not completely - never completely, but it was already very helpful to know that you could wake up every morning without fear for your life, every corner you passed.

 

Neville Longbottom had seen and lived many things during the time Hogwarts had been under the control of the Death Eaters. Things that turned him from the scared kitten to the lion that roared and fought for his own. Courage came from faith and need to keep all friends save.

 

Many people thought that he had matured and become strong because of the war, but that was not so. His grandmother prided herself on the grandson's actions, but she knew that he was all this before the war even dawned.

 

After all, one can not call Neville weak when they knew how hard life had been with him when he was still just a baby.

 

He was, in fact, a scared little boy in search of his mother's lap (always would be), but never a weak one. Not with the blood of Alice and Frank running in his veins; not when are he who stroked the hair of his parents to comfort them.

 

He had grown up in the shadow of the desire for revenge, which was nourished whenever he remembered his parents in St. Mungus. But even with that feeling in his chest, Neville had not become a bad human - quite the opposite.

 

Now, however, he finally felt better with such a wish being fulfilled. It might not have been the person who had brought Bellatrix to an end, but the mere fact that the woman would no longer torment another family was comforting.

 

"Mrs. Weasley avenged us all." he told his parents when he visited them after the battle, both were sleeping and this tranquilized the heart of the Longbottom. "The wizarding world will be a little better now, your struggle was not in vain."

 

Seeing him still wounded but firm and holding the hand of his parents with such affection, Augusta was crossing the tears. He was a man, she could see and she could not be prouder of her grandson.

  
  


Δ

 

Everyone who went through difficult times, like Neville, deserved great moments of happiness. His were accompanied by first and last names: Hannah Abbot.

 

The young hufflepuff was a delicious surprise in the boy's life. He had met her after the war, working in the Leaky Cauldron and before falling in love they became good friends.

 

Then came the first date, the first kiss and the first night. 

 

Neville was as happy as never, and when Hannah asked to meet his parents, he thought she might be the one for him.

 

"I want you to know a very special person for me," he said, drawing his parents' attention as they sat on their beds. “This is Hannah, my girlfriend.”

 

The girl looked embarrassed, but not for their condition. It was just the usual nervousness to meet such important people and be part of that delicate side of her boyfriend's life.

 

Frank and Alice were not accustomed to the blonde's image of the girl, nor would know if they'd ever seen her before. But they seemed afraid, even with the sweet smile on her lips.

 

Neville told her parents how they had both studied together, that she had been a part of DA and many other details (such as being together for almost two years). He hoped for some positive reaction, just to make sure Hanna had to part of it.

 

The signal came when Alice presented the girl with a small object at the side of the bed and Frank touched the light strands that fell over her shoulders, perhaps curious with their golden color.

 

After that visit, he knew he should keep her around forever.

 

Δ

 

Augusta Longbottom still lived to see her great-grandchildren born. A couple of twins, Anne Alice and Frank Augusto.

 

"We wanted to put the names of the most admirable people we know." Hannah explained as the older witch questioned. “Anne and Alice in honor of our mothers; Frank, for your son…”

 

"And Augustus in honor of you." Neville completed while giving the little boy to the woman to hold.

 

Perhaps there had not been another moment in her life that Augusta had been so moved.

 

Δ

Formerly, Neville only visited the parents during Christmas and other holidays. After having formed a family, however, he took advantage of every free moment to go see them.

 

He always told how the students adored him and how Hannah could reconcile the administration of the Leaky Cauldron with the care of the children. That he felt bad for not being able to help his wife so much, but that they were very happy with the life they led.

 

Anne Alice and Frank Augusto began to go with him after being two years old. Apparently, the two children brought a great benefit to the grandparents - who seemed happier with their presence.

 

"Daddy, why can not Grandma and Grandpa go home with us?" Anne asked once, as they left St.Mungus.

 

"Yeah, it would be so cool if they stayed with us.” Frank said excitedly.

 

"They're safer here," he said. "I wish I could have them around at all times, but only the medimagos know how to take care of them right away."

 

"But we can take care of them, too." The girl protested.

 

"I know you can, honey, but your grandmothers need certain things we can not give," he explained. "But you can visit them whenever you want, just ask your mother to bring you while I'm at Hogwarts."

 

"All right..."

 

"Dad, then tell me again how Grandma and Grandpa fought evil wizards?" Frank asked jumping and his eyes sparkled.

 

“Sure.” he smiled.

 

"They are the best grandparents in the world!" the boy exclaimed, being supported by his sister.

 

Neville just laughed in agreement with the children. Nothing touched him more than seeing such admiration and love.

 

Δ

 

Every story has an ending, that of Alice and Frank Longbottom arrived sometime after that visit.

 

But they would remain eternal in the memory of the wizarding world. Of admirable deeds, they would still serve to inspire young witches and wizards for many years.

 

They had met at school, became friends, and then lived one of the most beautiful loves. Together they fought evil forces and together they remained, even as they fell.

 

For Neville, there was no one stronger than his parents. Even if their minds could not handle it, their feelings were strong.

 

If they were aware of the facts, they might not be satisfied with the parents they ended up being. Alice definitely would not like to know that, even if it was not her wish, she could not remember her son's face.

 

When the boy was small, he once asked his grandmother why her parents did not know who he was. The woman let out one of her rare affectionate smiles and took him in her lap.

 

"They may not remember you here." she pointed to the grandson's head. "But they remember it here.” she pointed to his heart.

 

“How do you know that?” he asked with watery eyes.

 

“Because not all memories are in our minds, the most important memories are in our hearts" she explained.

 

For a while he did not believe those words and was annoyed. However, as he grew older, he saw how his grandmother had been true in saying that.

 

Yes, his parents had suffered permanent damage and did not know who they were. But every time Frank approached, every time Alice presented him with anything, he saw that there was still that little thread that bound him to his memories.

 

The last time he saw them alive, Alice handed him a comb and touched his face with affection. Frank smiled and hugged the two clumsily. The two looked different to Neville, but he was so thrilled he just took advantage of the moment.

 

So together, as they always were, Alice and Frank left.

 

Then he would come to imagine that this was a form of farewell, they knew that their time had come to an end and they wanted to say goodbye to the people they had around.

 

For even if their minds did not remember, their hearts knew that the love they felt was more than drops in the ocean.


End file.
